Nada Es Imposible
by DaisukeUchiha18
Summary: Mi nombres es Sasuke Uchiha y desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorado de Sakura Haruno desde nuestro primer beso pero hay un promblema... ella es lesbiana y es mi mejor AMIGO y yo el suyo... CARAJO
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí estoy sentado en el pasto del jardín de la escuela fumando un cigarrillo con mi mejor "amigo" Sakura Haruno, la chica que me tiene locamente enamorado desde que di mi primer beso con ella, tenía como 7 años cuando sucedió eso y me había dejado con las ganas pero solo lo hacíamos para que ella sintiera algo por lo hombres porque a decir verdad ella es lesbiana, no la culpo tuvo una vida difícil. Tsunade; su madre murió al darle luz y digamos que su padre Orochimaru quería un varón a toda costa para que tomara riendas en su empresa, por lo que Sakura no le quedó otra que complacerlo, cuando ella tenía doce años, se había cortado su hermoso cabello rosa y a decir verdad con el corta parecía un varón... también cambio su vestimenta y debo agregar que tiene un muy gusto por la ropa masculina.

Si lo sé, estoy completamente jodido por estar enamorado de ella, pero somos mejores amigos y yo la apoyo por su decisión al igual que mis hermanos mellizos; Itachi y Hinata y mis amigos Ino y Naruto los mellizos. Itachi; mi hermano el gigante de hierro, tiene una relación bastante amorosa con Ino la chillona y Naruto mi mejor amigo con Hinata la chiflada de mi hermana que cree que ve el futuro. Me da envidio al ver que ellos tiene a la persona que aman todo el tiempo... yo quisiera estar así con Sakura pero creo que eso no se va a poder _nunca._

Puede que allá besado con todo las muchachas de la escuela, puede que también me allá revolcado con cada una de ellas pero jamás olvidaría a Sakura. Ella también se a revolcado con cada muchacha de la escuela y los rumen dicen que es muy buena en la cama, y aquello me duele... lo único que me conforma es que mi pelirrosa sigue siendo virgen, ella y yo son contamos todo de todo.

Itachi, Naruto y yo estamos en el equipo de futbol al igual que Sakura y ¡Oh kami! está bastante buena en este deporte especialmente y es mi mano derecha, aun mi hermano y el dobe también son bastante buenos. Sakura tiene una rudeza y fuerza en el deporte que me sorprende cada que tenemos práctica.

- Sasuke, compadre. -me llama picarona mi pelirrosa... oh, oh. Volteo para mirarle el hermoso rostro; facciones delicadas y atractivas y esos ojos grandes color jade levemente rasgado que me vuelven loco y ¡Kami-sama! no hablemos de su escultural y perfecto cuerpo debajo de esa raposa masculina. Creo que me ruborice por lo que ahora me mira confundida. -¿Sasuke?

- ¿Que sucede? -pregunte suavemente con indiferencia, solo ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que mi mascara inexpresiva es falsa. -

- Pelirroja cuatro ojos, a las doce en punto. -me dice burlona y apuntando con la cabeza en dirección donde viene Karin mirando coqueta, ¿les había contado que la detesto? ¡Es un fastidio! es mina lo único que busca es acostarse con nosotros dos pero no lo logra, Sakura y yo la odiamos es realmente desesperante esta tipa. -

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun y Haruno-kun! -nos saludó con su voz chillona es que chinga el oído logrando que haga una mueca de disgusto al igual que mi Sakura. -Haruno-kun ¿puedo hablar a solas con Sasuke-kun? -fruncí el ceño con molestia con sé que significa ese maldito brillo que tiene en sus ojos marrones ¡Está mirando con deseo a mi Sakura! la idiota pelirroja se inclinó un poco para mostrarnos el inicio de sus pechos, que asco. -

- Toda tuyo muñeca de igual forma ya tendría que irme. -contesto indiferente mi Sakura. -

Mi pelirrosa se levantó de suelo y comenzó a caminar un poco lejos hasta que paro su andar y volteo a hacia o al menos eso creo, yo ignorando el parloteo de Karin vi como mi pelirrosa inclinaba su cabeza y pecho hacia atrás para ver el trasero de Karin y me enseño su pulgar en alto, no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza "divertido" y sin más mi Sakura se fuese dejándome con esta loca.

- ¡Sasuke-kun te estoy hablando! -chillo molesta esta tipa que realmente me está cansando. -

- ¿Qué quieres? -dije de la mala gana y fulminandola con la mirada. -

- ¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Por qué siempre le pones más atención a Haruno-kun! -Alce una ceja de forma incrédula ¿a qué venia esa maldita pregunta? y ¿a ella que le tiene que importar? Ni que fuera mi novia, si le presto mas atención a Sakura no es su problema. -

- No fastidies y dime de una maldita vez a que vienes. -si ya me molesto por completo, veo como frunció el ceño molesta y en verdad... me vale madre aquello. -

- Solo venía a decirte que mañana como es sábado estoy disponible y que quería sabe si... -sé que solo actúa, esta intento parecer tímida y no le sale, que chistoso. -

- No, no me interesa. -conteste cortante, obviamente no quiero nada con ella, además mañana mis padres y mis hermanos y yo tendremos una cena con el padre de Sakura y ella. -

Me levante del suelo para y a buscar a mi Sakura dejando a Karin choqueada y la verdad me sigo valiendo un pepino que allá quedado sorprendida con mi comportamiento.

Cuando entre a la escuela divise a mi hermano Itachi y a Naruto pero no a Sakura y eso es raro ya que siempre se junta con nosotros tres y tampoco estaban Ino mucho menos Hinata cosa que agradecí enormemente. Puede que la ame mucho a mi hermanita pero está realmente loca **"la chica destino"** le decimos nosotros por siempre que sucede algo dice **"es el destino" **Uu.u si lo sé pero igual la amo.

En fin, camine a paso apresurado y hasta que finalmente llego a ellos, Itachi me dio un fuerte pero queridísimo puñetazo en el hombro en forma de saludo ¡ese hijo de perra es un oso! Naruto me saludo con una sonrisa zorruna como siempre.

- ¿Han visto a Sakura? -pregunte sin rodeaos. -

- Creo que Sakurita está en salón de biología. -contestó divertido mi hermano y yo levante un ceja confundido y Naruto me miro de un forma extraña ¡Y mi cabeza hizo clic! Ellos saben que estoy locamente enamorado de mi pelirrosa al igual que Hinata e Ino por lo que gruñí molesto-

A paso larga y apresurado camina hacia el salón de biología y me adrente ¡allí estaba **mi** pelirrosa! con su chaqueta abierta y desparrama al igual que sus cabellos cortos se veía tan sensual y... ¡Pero ese no era el problema! el problema era que estaba besando el cuello de una tipa rubia que ni conozco que estaba completamente desnuda contra la pared con sus cochina piernas enrolladas en la cintura pequeña de **mi **pelirrosa mientras gemía desesperadamente.

Carraspeé de forma exagerada tratando de ocultar mi furia y mantenerme indiferente. Mi Sakura volteo a verme de lo más tranquila con una ceja en alto ignorando por completo que esa tipa esta roja de pies a cabeza.

- Lo siento pero necesito a mi compañero de cabellos rosados para la práctica de partido... que es ahora. -informe tranquilamente tratando de aparentar que nada sucedió. Sakura sonrió de medio lado al igual que yo repito: ignoramos a la tipa, es como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja como si tratara de...darme ¿celos? naa de seguro que estoy alucinado. -

- Deja que termine. -Sakura de vuelta siguiendo con lo suyo ignorando completamente por lo que borre mi sonrisa y el tic nervioso se instaló en una de mis cejas. -

Otra vez, a grandes sacadas me acerque a mi pelirrosa y la tope del cuello de la chaqueta y me lleve arrastrándole de ahí sin escuchar sus chillidos dramáticos.

- ¡Haruno-sama llámame! -grito la tipa esa con desesperación ¡si fuera hombre la molería a golpes! -

- ¡Lo siento preciosa si ya te toque no lo volveré a hacer! -grito Sakura burlona aun en su rostro se mostraba indiferente, haciendo me reír divertido, de un movimiento rápido la cargue en mi hombro como di fuera un costal de papas como siempre lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos. - ¡Sasuki-arruina-momentos-candentes bájame!

- Aja. -dije simplemente haciendo oídos sordos, otra cosa que me hacerle es enojarla están sexy cuando lo hace, sonrió de forma socarrona cuando llegamos hasta Itachi y Naruto que reían divertidos ante la situación. -

- ¡Sasuki-arruina-momentos-candaste baja cabron! -volvió gritar falsamente molesta, si ese apodo me lo puso cuando arruino sus momentos candentes, desde los catorce hasta ahora que tenemos dieciocho años, nunca me va dejar de recordármelo. -Ita-grandote-oso-de-hierro dile a Sasuki-arruina-momentos-candaste que me baje. -ordeno con firme haciéndonos reis a los tres que seguimos caminando hasta el gym. Mi hermano negro con la cabeza sin dejar de reír y escuche como gruñía molesta por que no la obedeciera. -Narutito-rubio-zorro-escandaloso dile a Sasuki-arruina-momentos-candaste que me baje.

- ¡Sakura-chan no me gusta mi apodo dattebayon! -chillo ofendido el dobe y verdaderamente era escandaloso el rubio y nuestras risas aumentaron. -

- Pues eres escandolo y el apodo te queda como condón en el pene. -dijo burlona mi pelirrosa, es verdad en tan descarada que me hizo reír mas fuerte al igual que mi hermano e incluso Naruto rio, no sé qué haríamos sin Sakura... _no sé yo que haría sin mi Sakura-_


	2. Chapter 2

Se ve una moto estacionarse frente a la mansión Uchiha, la persona que maneja la lujosa motocicleta viste con unos pantalones de cuero negro que le queda levemente holgado pero es ajustado en la cintura y de apartar de las rodillas hasta los tobillos, una camisa a cuadros de color azul y celeste, las mangas largas las lleva arremangadas hasta los codos y tiene los primeros botones descorchado e igual de holgada, y una gruesa bufanda de color gris oscuro rodeaba su cuello, sin importarle que no haga tanto frio y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

Sakura se saca el casco dejado ver su cabello rosado y más cortado de lo normal.

Atrás de ella se estaciona una limosina negra y de ella baja un atractivo hombre de unos cuarenta años, sus facciones eran poco masculinas y finta de serpiente. Su es pálida y unos ojos pequeños y parecen de serpiente.

Trae puesto un elegante traje de oficina de color negro y entre manos trae una botella de vino caro.

La pelirrosa ignorando al pelinegro se baja de la moto y camina hacia la entrada dela casa con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón; posé de lo más tranquila y el pelinegro la sigue sintiéndose molesto por que la mocosa lo ignoré.

Cuando Sakura está por tomar la perilla de la puerta el pelinegro le dio un manotazo por lo que estaba por hacer y la pelirrosa voltea a verlo con fastidio.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? -pregunta con molestia la pelirrosa por lo que él frunce el ceño. -

- Respétame mocoso que soy tu padre. -exclama entre dientes y Sakura sonríe con ironía. -y no puedes entrar así por que así, no es tu casa. -dice molesto al tiempo que toca el timbre. -

- En tus sueños Orochimaru, tú no eres mi padre y Mikoto-chan se molestara porque yo toque el timbre. -informa con frialdad con su mirada frente importándole un comino que él gruña molesto. -

La puerta se abre rápidamente dejando ver a una hermosa pelinegra con un vertido color verde ceñido, la mujer tiene un gran sonrisa amígale que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Sakura-chan te he dicho que entres sin tocar el timbre! -regaño cariñosamente Mikoto ignorando a Orochimaru cuando ella abrió los ojos y Sakura le sonríe burlona a su padre al ver el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. -

- ¿Sakurita!? -desde adentro de la casa sale Itachi que viste con unos jeans negros holgado mismo color que sus tenis y una camisa roja ceñida, Mikoto se hizo a un lado para que su hijo no la choque en el progreso que venía a todo galope en dirección de la pelirrosa que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa socarrona. -

- ¡Sakurita, te extrañe tanto!-grita el Uchiha cuando levanta a la pelirrosa en el aire para darle un abrazo de oso y refregar su mejilla con la de ella que sonríe divertida. Mikoto sonríe levemente de manera dulce y Orochimaru los mira con indiferencia. -

- ¿Así o más jodo? –susurra burlona la pelirrosa. –

- ¿Así o más lesbiana? – susurro Itachi mirándola de forma retadora sin dejar de refregar su mejilla con la de Sakura. –

- Chupa penes. –Sakura lo mira igual de retadora al pelinegro haciéndolo fruncir el ceño molesto. -

- Chupa vaginas. –Itachi la mira burlón esperando hacerla sonrojar por lo menos. –

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es excitante y delicioso. –dice divertida y mira burlona al pelinegro se sonrojo al sentir vergüenza y por imaginárselo pero se sintió molesto por lo desvergonzada que es la pelirrosa. –ahora llévame adentro Itachi-oso-de-hierro. –ordeno con firmeza haciendo reír divertidos a Mikoto e Itachi y Orochimaru sintió pena ajena. –

El Uchiha sube a Sakura en sus hombros y entra a la casa seguida por su madre que cerró la puerta tras sí dándole de lleno a Orochimaru que estaba por entrar también.

Segundos después vuelve a abrir Mikoto con indiferencia viendo como el pelinegro seba la cara que estaba roja por el coraje y el golpe.

- Si vas a entrar hazlo rápido que no tengo todo el día. –dice indiferente la pelinegra haciéndose a un lado para que el pase y Orochimaru se adentra hecho una furia- 

Sasuke está para enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene en su habitación.

Trae puesto unos jeans negros que le queda levemente holgado, una camisa a cuadros de color azul y celestes obscuros de mangas larga que ahora lo trae dobladas hasta los codos, y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que volteo pero lo único que vio fue un borrón rosado y veloz que se le echó encima haciendo que ambos caigas al suelo de golpe y el pelinegro soltó un quejido de dolor al chocar contra la dures del suelo ante lo inesperado de la situación, el olor a cerezos de dio de lleno y sintió algo suave regarse con su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sakura que encima de él refregándose con su mejilla de lo más melosa haciéndolo sonrojar muy leve al sentir sus senos contra su torso.

- ¡Sasukito! ¿¡Como estas? ¡Te extrañe! –dice divertida la pelirrosa al verlo sonrojarse más por sus palabras. –

- Am… bie…bien yo… yo también te extrañe. –dice avergonzado Sasuke golpeándose mentalmente por tartamudear haciendo que Sakura sonría muy leve de forma dulce, lástima que esa sonrisa no llego a los ojos del pelinegro. –

- Sakura…

- ¿Mmm?

- Estoy sintiendo tu pecho. –dice burlón Sasuke ya sin el sonrojo. -

- ¿Te molesta? –Sakura lo mira con inocencia y el pelinegro se pone rojo con tomate por lo que la pelirrosa ríe divertida haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. –ya no te enojes solo bromeaba

La pelirrosa se pone de pie de un brinco llevándose consigo al Uchiha que lo miro sorprendido ante la fuerza de está y es que todavía no se acostumbra, Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia sonríen socarrona.

- Oye. –la pelirrosa mira seria a Sasuke que también se muestra serio. – ¿si me hubiera puesto un vestido, tú también lo hubieras hecho?. –pregunta divertida y Sasuke cae al estilo anime ante la pregunta. -

- ¿¡A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta? –pregunto molesto levantándose de un brinco. –

- Es que estamos vestidos casi iguales. –responde con inocencia fingida. –

Sasuke miro su vestimenta luego miro la de Sakura luego la suya, la de Sakura, luego la suya, la de Sakura, luego la suya, la de Sakura y así estuvo varios minutos con su mirada sorprendida.

La pelirrosa lo mira como el idiota que es hasta que decidió tomar el rostro de él entre sus manos, obligándolo a que la mire.

- No te sulfures Sasukito ¡Parecemos hermanos! -dice contenta Sakura sonriendo falsamente mientras cierra los ojos sin ver la mirada inexpresiva del pelinegro. -

- _La verdad... esa idea no me agrada para nada. -_ambos fruncieron el ceño de forma muy leve. -

- Hm. Cámbiate. -ordeno Sasuke con firmeza haciendo que la pelirrosa abra los ojos y lo miran sin entender. -no tendré puesta la misma playera que tú

- Claro. -Sakura sonríe divertida y se saca la camisa en un segundo dejando ver el sensual sostén negro que lleva puesto y Sasuke rápidamente le da la espalda y con su mano derecha se tapa la nariz donde le chorrea sangre, lo unico que vio fueron los senos de la chica y no las raras mascas en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se limpia la razón camina hasta su ropero mientras saca una playera de color gris oscura de mangas largas donde en su espalda lleva en símbolo de la familia Uchiha y se la tira a la pelirrosa en la cabeza.

- ¡Póntela rápido! -exclama nervioso el pelinegro sin voltear ya que está muy sonrojado. -

- ¿Por qué reacciones así? Dormidos juntos debes en cuando y ahora parecer nervioso sin contar que varias veces te vi semi-desnudo y no te así de nervioso. -dice faltamente extraña Sakura y Sasuke gruñe molesto sabiendo que tiene razón. -

La pelirrosa suelta un suspiro de pereza y se dispuso a poner la prenda notando que le queda levemente holgada luego se volvio a colocar la bufana.

- Ya te puedes voltear. -contento con aburrimiento. -oye iré con Hinata-chan

Sakura sabe que está muy avergonzado por lo hizo por lo mejor decidió dejarlo solo e ir con "chica del destino".

- Debo arreglar esto. -Sasuke mira hacia abajo notando que su compa está muy despierto y anima, soltando un suspiro de pereza y se encamina al baño de su habitación. -

Nada más salió de la habitación de Sasuke y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Naruto. 

El rubio lleva pustos unos pantalones blancos levemente holgado y una playera de mangas cortas y color negra al igual que sus tenis

- ¿Ya acabaste de follar con Hinata-chan, Narutito? –pregunto burlona Sakura sonriendo socarrona ante la mirada de sombro del rubio. –

- Como…? –Naruto tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas de la vergüenza. -

- Lo supe al ver el brillo de satisfacción en tus ojos. –la pelirrosa se encoge de hombros restándole importancia mientras se voltea para ir a la cocina a hurgar el refrigerador de Mikoto Uchiha ya que de seguro Hinata se debe estar bañando. –

- No era eso. –Sakura detiene su paso al oírla voz seria de rubio amigos mas no se volteo. –vi lo que hacían tú y el teme.

- ¿Y?.

- Sakura, ¿amas a Sasuke verdad? –pregunto serio con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos hermosos azules. –

- Hmn. –Sakura sonríe de medio lado mientras sigue su camino. –

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN, "HMN" NO ES UN PALABRA DATTEBAYON! –grita Naruto molesto por que no haya sacado respuesta exacta. –

- ¡Creí que con el tiempo que nos conocemos entenderías mis monosílabas "dattebayon"! –dijo despreocupada antes de perderse de la vista sorprendida de Naruto. - 

Mikoto, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sasuke estaban en la cocina, los hermanos Uchiha estaban sentado en la mesa, Mikoto y la loca de su hija quien traía puesto un vestido de color amarillo pálido y ceñido se encontraban haciendo la cena y Sakura y Naruto hurgando en el refrigerador. Todos esperaban a Fugaku y Orochimaru que no había salido del despacho del Uchiha desde que los Haruno llegaron.

- No vamos mocoso así que muévete. -Orochimaru entra la cocina hecho una furia haciendo que todo volteen a ver con indiferencia y la pelirrosa inexpresiva. ante lo dicho todos fruncen el ceño molestos. -¿Qué esperas?

- No me iré. -Sakura lo mira de forma retadora y los demás se mantiene callados y atentos. -

- Como quieras mocoso pero cuando vayas a casa no la contaras. -advirtió antes de irse, estaba demasiado molesto para discutir con la pelirrosa. -

Por el umbral de la puerta entra Fugaku molesto, el castaño viste con traje de color marrón obscuro.

- Tú padre es un completo desquiciado y travestido. -el castaño mira con entendimiento a Sakura haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca. -

- No es mi padre y... gracias por entenderme Fugaku-san. -dice la pelirrosa mirándolo agradecida y esté asiente sin dejar de mirarla con entendimiento. -

- Hinata-chan, ¿podríamos hablar en tu habitación... es algo importante? -pregunto con inexpresiva y sin voltear a verla. -

- Claro rosadita ¡vamos! -Hinata rápidamente la toma de la mano y salió corriendo con ella como si tuviera un torpedo en el culo. -

Un minuto después...

- ¡OH POR DIOS QUE ES ESO! ¡LO SABIA, ERA EL DESTINO JODER! -el grito asombrado hizo que los demás se le resbale una gran gota de sudor por la nuca. -

- Iremos. -dicen Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto al ver la mirada de Mikoto que prácticamente decía: "¿Qué esperan malditos flojos? vayan a espiar y luego tráiganme el chisme" soltaron un suspiros de pereza mientras se paraban de sus lugares y caminaban de forma perezosa hacia las escaleras. -

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi tiene un semblante oscuro en el rostro desde que entraron a la habitación de Hinata, se habían quedado sorprendidos pero segundos después la rabia y el odio invadieron su cabeza pero el más afectado fue el Uchiha menor.

Hinata esta enfrenté de ellos con la cabeza inclinada hacia bajo, sin saber que hacer o que decir, estaba completamente nerviosa. Ahí estaba Sakura parada y en ropa interior pero aquello no era lo que le molestaban a sus amigos sin fue que en todo su cuerpo tiene varios moretones: grandes o pequeño y en el cuello tiene varios chupetones.

- Dejen nos solos. -dice Sasuke con frialdad sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de la pelirrosa. -

Hinata, Naruto e Itachi asintieron sin replicar, saben lo cobreado que estaba el Uchiha y no les queda de otra que salir de allí dejándolos solos.

Sasuke se acerca lentamente a la pelirrosa que se mantiene inexpresiva ocultando su nerviosismo.

- ¿Fue él no es cierto? Fue Orochimaru. –la pelirrosa asiente con indiferencia. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No éramos amigos? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¡Contéstame! –exclamo molesto el pelinegro realmente estaba dolido y furioso, que ella no se lo contara era como una traición para él. –

- No sé, no quería molestarte con mis problemas, si eres mi mejor amigo…. Lo siento. –contesta inexpresiva la pelirrosa y para su sorpresa, Uchiha la estaba abrazando con fuerzas y a decir verdad necesitaba un poco de apoyo y cariño por parte de Sasuke, razón por la que le correspondió el abrazado. –

- No me vuelvas a ocultar cosas. –pidió con seriedad el pelinegro, dándole un beso en sus cabellos rosados. –

- De acuerdo

-.-

El Uzumaki estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa al igual que Itachi, Hinata, Fugaku y Mikoto, Naruto demostró que es digno hijo de Kushina ya que le conto todo el chisme con detalles a la madre Sasuke.

- ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? –el rubio se mantiene serio, cosa que extraño a los demás ya que casi siempre es hiperactivo. –

- ¿Qué? –dice Mikoto curiosa al igual que los demás. –

- Bueno… -Naruto mira hacia las escaleras y en busca de Sakura y al no verla bajar ¡Entonces era zona segura! –hoy le pregunte a Sakura-chan si amaba a Sasuke-teme y ella me dijo "Hmn" y yo le grite que eso no era una respuesta y ella me contesto que con el tiempo que nos conocemos, creyó que yo ya entendías sus monosílabas dattebayon. -

La familia Uchiha estaba un tanto sorprendía por las palabras misteriosas del rubio, cabía la posibilidad de que los sentimientos de hijo u hermano fueran correspondidos.

- Mmm. –Fugaku se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa llamando la atención de los demás. –si me preguntan algo a mí y no quiero responder, soltaría un "Hmn" y una sonrisa de lado como respuesta positiva y si no me mantengo indiferente. –a los demás se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca a excepción de Itachi que asiente dándole la razón. –

- Bueno, no vi si sonrisa porque me estaba dando la espalda. –dice deprimido el rubio. -

- Veras que esteraran justos muy pronto Naruto-kun. –comenta la Uchiha muy segura de sí misma incluso asintió una y otra vez dándose la razón a sí misma. –

- Como lo sabes Hinata-chan.

- Porque me lo dice el destino. –exclama con seriedad Hinata mirando hacia el horizonte con añoranza e Itachi se tapa la boca para evitar una carcajada, Naruto la mira con admiración y sus padre la miran incrédulos. –

- _Hay veces en la que me pregunto si es mi hija. –_Mikoto y Fugaku sonríe de forma forzosa antes sus pensamientos. –

Por el umbral de la puerta entra Sasuke con cara de fastidio fingido, en su espalda trae cargada a una melosa pelirrosa -_ya vestida-_ quien refriega su mejilla con la del pelinegro.

- Enserio, paren o voy a vomitar. –Itachi le sonríe burlón a otouto, quien lo fulmina con la mirada. -

- No le hagas caso Sasukito ¡Esta celoso porque Ino-cerda no folla con él desde hace tres semanas! –grito aniñada la pelirrosa sonríen burlona al igual que Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Mikoto y Fugaku lo mira con lastima. –

- ¿Cómo…¡ -el Uchiha tiene la mandíbula descajada y sus ojos casi salidos de orbita. -¡oye!

- No sé cómo lo hace Itachi-ni, pero también se enteró que yo folle con mi Hinata-chan hace unos minutos. –dice Naruto mirándolo con entendimiento, pero se susto al ver que los varones Uchiha trataban de matarlo con la mirada ante lo dicho y Hinata estaba de los más tranquila. –

- ¡Ya te he dicho que nosotros no follamos! ¡Nosotros hacemos el amor! –exclama con poetisa la pelinegra dándole un zape al rubio sacándole un chichón enorme. –

- ¿Vamos a cenar? –pregunto nerviosa Mikoto al ver que su marido e hijos estaban a punto de lanzarse encima del Uzumaki como si fuera gata encelo. –

Sasuke bajo con cuidado a Sakura para que puedo ayudar a Hinata a poner la meso e Itachi y Fugaku aprovecharon que Mikoto estaba revisando la comida y le dieron un fuerte zape al rubio haciendo que caiga inconsciente al suelo.

-. –

Después de la cena _–claro primero tuvieron que reanimar a Naruto-_ Itachi salió a la casa de Ino llevándose a rastras a su hermano mellizo ¡claro! no quería que ese pervertido rubio toque de nuevo a su inocente hermanita. Fugaku y Mikoto salieron de la casa por "asuntos pendiente" pero la pelirrosa obviamente no le creyó, porque lo más seguro es que ellos dos se fueron a un hotel para follar como conejos, así que los únicos que están en la mansión Uchiha era Sasuke y Sakura.

La pelirrosa está sentada en la cama de su mejor amigo, quien se está bañando en estos momentos, Sakura trae puesta una camisa negra de mangas cortas con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, la playera le tapa lo necesario pero aun así deja ver sus bóxer femeninos.

Su mirada está perdida en algún pinto de la habitación.

_Flash back _

_- Sa..bes H-haruno-kun, dicen que Sa..suke Uchiha es..tá enamo..rado de ti. –dice entre gemidos la misma rubia de ayer en la tarde, la pelirrosa que está lamiéndole el cuello dejo de hacerlo por lo que acaba de oír. –_

_-. –_

_Sakura estaba subida en la espalda de Itachi mientras este le sostenía las piernas para que no caiga. Ambos caminan en el patio de la casa del pelinegro mientras conversan. _

_- ¿No te has dado cuanta verdad? –pregunta Itachi de repente y la pelirrosa lo mira con una ceja en alto. –_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Sasuke te ama desde que eran niños. –_

_- No digas idioteces. –_

_- Que no lo quieras aceptar es una cosa Sakurita, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. –_

_- Sabes que no puedo corresponderle sus sentimientos aunque yo lo ame… _

_- ¡Por dios! ¡Eres mayor de edad Sakura tiene que pensar en ti, en tu felicidad…! Tía Tsunade querría eso. –_

_- Pero Orochimaru…_

_- Nada Sakura, nosotros también tenemos poder y dinero, te ayudaremos en todos lo posible…_

_- No lo sé…_

_- Solo piénsalo…. Sasuke está sufriendo mucho, cada que estas con una mujer se pone celoso, molesto y le lástima que estés con otras mujeres haciendo esas cosas…_

_- Sabes que no lo hago, siempre él viene a tiempo para llevarme a rastra de ahí _

_- Jajaja, Hinata-chan tenía razón eso con el destino. Retomando el tema tu abuelo podría ayudarte y tu tío Kakashi también._

_- Deja que lo piense, dame tiempo_

_-. –_

_Una pelirrosa de uno siete años, estaba sentada en pasto del patio de la mansión Uchiha. La niña viste con un lindo vestido estilo princesa de color rojo._

_Frente a ella está un pelinegro de la misma edad. Viste con una sudadera de color azul, unos pantalones negros holgados y para finaliza unos tenis color verde seco._

_- Sasuke, como eres mi mejor amigos ¡Quiero que tu tengas mi primer beso! –exclama contenta la niña observando el rostro asombrado del pequeño. –_

_- Esta bien, yo también quiero que tengas mi primer beso Sakura. –dice Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. –_

_Sasuke alza su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de ella, sintiendo algo extraño removerse dentro de él y no eras gases. Sakura que cierra sus ojos para dejarse hacer al igual que el pelinegro e inclino su rostro él de ella hasta que labios rozaron._

_Sasuke sintió su corazón palpitar tan rápido que temía que la pelirrosa los escuchara e incluso Sakura estaba es la misma._

_Sasuke tomo el labio inferior de la niña con timidez y torpeza e igual que Sakura tomo el labio superior de el con la misma torpeza y timidez. Las mejillas de ambos están rojas como un tomate._

_-. –_

_Después de que el la abrazo, tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla con ternura y anhelo, ese beso que Sakura respondió con algo de torpeza que extraño a Sasuke. _

_- ¡Vaya! Mi segundo beso. –exclama divertida Sakura al ver la mirada sorprendía del pelinegro. –_

_- ¿Qué dices? Si tú besaste a varias chicas del instituto. –dice confundido Sasuke. –_

_- En realidad no he besado a nadie. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y el Uchiha sintió un enorme alivio al escucharla. –pero siempre cuando estoy a punto de besarla o follar siempre llegas tú arruinar mis momentos candentes. –comento melodramática moviendo su cabeza de un costado a otro. –_

_- Pues lo seguiré haciendo. –dice berrinchudo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y volviéndola a besar de la misma forma que antes y Sakura no dudo en corresponderle del mismo modo sonriendo divertida entre el beso. –_

_-. –_

- _Soy egoísta con él y conmigo misma… Pero ya no, he esperado tanto que ya no quiero fingir más. Me estoy lastimando a mí misma y a Sasuke. –_

La puerta del baño dejando ver a un despreocupado Sasuke que solo viste con pantalón holgado negro y sin camisa dejando ver su bien cuadrado y musculosos torso y brazos.

Sasuke encamina hacia la cama y se acuesta al lado de Sakura quien so se había percatado de su presencia por que la sobresalto un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado mientras se cubría con la sabanas. –

- Estoy bien. –Sakura le sonríe de forma dulce haciéndolo sonrojar. –

La pelirrosa una el brazo derecho de Sasuke dándole la espalda y el pelinegro rodea su cintura con el brazos que tiene libre, ambos están cómodos con la posee.

Cuando ambos estaban por cerrar a punto de dormir, el celular de la pelirrosa suena y está molesta tantea en el burro con mano hasta que lo encontró y se extrañó un poco al ver quien llamaba.

- Sakura Haruno. –contesta con indiferencia Sakura y el pelinegro escucha atento ya que está muy pegado a la pelirrosa. -

- ¡Hola Sakurita! – habla una voz masculina y juguetona. –sinto molestar si estaban acurrucada con Sasukito.

- Habla de una Kakashi-perve que arruinas el momento. –exclamo fastidiada. -

- De seguro están haciendo cochinas ¡Uchiha te cortare las pelotas me oíste! –grito falsamente molesto Kakashi del otro lado de la línea. –

Sasuke fastidiado le arrebata el celular a Sakura que se estaba aguantando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿¡Qué te paso viejo!? –pregunto furioso Sasuke. –

- Lo que oíste niño de peinado raro lamido por una vaca. –comenta burlón Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke se ponga rojo del coraje y Sakura se muerda la lengua para no reírse. –me pasa con Sakura, tengo algo importante que hablar con ella.

- De acuerdo viejo pero esto no se queda así.

- Hai, Hai –Kakashi usaba el tono de voz flojeado para que Sasuke se ponga más rojo. –

- Eres un…

Sakura le arrebata el teléfono otra vez ignorando la mirada fulminadora del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con seriedad la pelirrosa. –

- Pues, ¿sabes? No habrá clases por dos semanas en la escuela ya que no hay fondos, y como no  
hay fondos… no hay dinero para pagar a los maestro et casi que vine a china y... –comenta con aburrimiento Kakashi y los otros dos se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca. –el tema es que yo y tu abuelo necesitamos que vengas a China… se presentó algo inesperado y eso te concierne ¡No te preocupes el estúpido de Orochimaru ni siquiera está enterado de esto!

- Sabes que no tengo dinero, no hablo chino, así que estaré perdida ahí y…

- Yo te acompañare. –interrumpió con seriedad Sasuke y Sakura lo mira sorprendida. –se algo del lenguaje chino y yo te prestare dinero e iré contigo…

- ¡VAYA! ¡EL UCHIHA TIENE HUEVOS JAJAJJA! –Kakashi soltó una carcajada escandalosa y el pelinegro tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. -

- De acuerdo, mañana saldremos a China, lo más seguro es que se colen Itachi-chan, Hinata-chan y Naruto-chan. –respondió Sakura con flojera y le corto a Kakashi antes de que hablara. –

La pelirrosa deja el celular nuevamente en el burro y se acomoda mejor ahora entando frente a Sasuke al grado de que sus labios rosen.

- Mañana será un día largo. –el Uchiha la volvió a besar con ternura y suavidad que la pelirrosa le correspondió con más intensidad. –


	4. Chapter 4

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! :D**

**¿?: NO ES QUE SER LESBIANA SEA ALGO PARA AVERGONZARSE... PARA ESO ESTA BIEN, POR ESO LES ESTOY CONTANDO UN POCO DE MI propia HISTORIA BASADA EN EL SASUSAKU :) PERO SI NO LES GUSTA LE PUEDO PORNER FIN A ESTE FIC ¡..QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPI...! ANDO SIN INPI :( PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEEEEEE!**

Sasuke comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y que maravillado con lo que vio, la pelirrosa estaba de espalda de él con la playera que él le presto anoche, le gusta que Sakura lleve un prenda de él donde esté el símbolo de su familia implantado en su parte trasera.

Con sumo cuidado le repartió pequeños pero dulces besos desde las mejillas hasta el cuello haciéndola estremecer y despertarla.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -pregunto adormilada la pelirrosa. -

- ¡Buenos días! -saludo divertido el pelinegro. -

La pelirrosa se las arregla para darle un beso suave que él Uchiha no dudo en corresponderle

- ¡BUENOS DIAS DATTEBAYON! -el Uzumaki entro y grito de golpe, quedo sorprendido al ver la escena que se montaban sus mejores amigos, los cuales abrieron los ojos enormemente -

El rubio interactivo lleva puesto una sudadera de color naranja debajo del chaleco negro, unos jeans azules gastados y unos tenis negro. El su mano derecha carga una maleta con ropa.

Naruto robóticamente se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Sasuke y Sakura se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y siguieron con lo suyo ¡Exacto! besarse tiernamente.

- ¿¡QUÉ? -la puerta vuelve a abrirse de golpe y de ella entra Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi sorprendidos detrás de estos esta Hinata y Naruto sonriendo de lo más felices. -

Mikoto viste con una playera gris de mangas largas, unos jeans negros y tenis blancos, su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta y Fugaku viste de traje azul al estilo italiano.

Itachi traía puesto una sudadera azul con un abanico rojo y blanco en grande en su espalda, unos pantalones negro algo ceñido y un tenis negro con blancos. En su mano izquierda trae una maleta con ropa. Hinata lleva puesto unos jeans de color rosa ceñidos, una sudadera de color negro y azul encima de este un chaleco azul marino y tenis rojos. Esta también carga una maleta en su mano.

Sasuke y Sakura están más rojo que un tomate, no se sabe si de la vergüenza o el coraje de haberlos interrumpido.

-. –

La familia Uchiha junto a Naruto están desayunando de los felices esperando a que baje la parejita feliz, sabían que Sasuke y Sakura se aman y de seguro le habrían incomodado que interrumpieran su sesión de besos así que ahora lo esperan en la concina para comer.

Por la puerta entran Sasuke sonrojado y con una maleta entre manos. El atractivo muchacho trae puesto un jeans nuevos de color azul, una camisa ropa de mangas largas que ahora lo trame doblada hasta los codos, y unas zapatillas blancas. Y la pelirrosa viste igual que anoche solo que ahora trae la playera de Sasuke con la que durmió.

- ¡CUÑADITA/SAKURA-CHAN Y SASUKE-TEME! ¡Qué bueno que llegan! ¡¿A qué hora salimos para China? –preguntaron entusiasmado Naruto, Hinata e Itachi enseñando sus maletas en alto como si fueras niños pequeños, Fugaku y Mikoto sonríen divertidos al igual que Sakura, Sasuke tiene un tic muy marcado en la ceja derecha ya que tenía pensado pasar tiempo a solas con la pelirrosa mientras estén de viaje. –

- Hina-chan me dijo que no habría escuela por un tiempo, así que tienen mi permiso para ir. –dice despreocupado Fugaku agitando su mano restándole importancia. –

- Gracias padre, e iremos a la casa de Sakura cuando terminemos el desayuno y luego al aeropuerto. –comento indiferente Sasuke escuchando el chillido emocionado de Hinata e Itachi y Naruto que le chingo el oído. -

Todos se sentaron en la mesa dejando su maleta a un lado para poder comer e irse de una vez.

- ¿Cuándo me darán nietos? –pregunto de repente Mikoto mirando curiosa a la pareja, Hinata e Itachi asienten entando de acuerdo con ella. –

Sasuke se abogó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo y Sakura con todo la tranquilidad del mundo le palmea la espalda mientras sonriendo divertida y los demás miran burlones al pelinegro.

- Pues aun soy virgen. –Sakura se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa ignorando lo sonrojado que estaban los demás por la revelación. – ¡pero espere a que terminemos la Universidad Miko-can! ¡Tengo pensado tener cinco hijos con Sasuke-kun! ¡Claro primero nos casaremos ya que yo quiero pasar toda mi vida con su hijo! –dice contenta y aniñada la pelirrosa sorprendiendo a los demás a excepción de Mikoto que sonríe de los maravillada. –

- _Los polos opuestos sí que se atraen –_Fugaku asiente dándose la razón así mismo aun anonadado. –

- ¡Sakura! ¡A lo mucho tendremos dos! –grita alterado y sonrojado Sasuke después de la sorpresa ocultando su felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. –

- ¡Nada Uchiha! ¡Tendremos cinco y me embarazado porque me embarazo! -dice con firmeza y a los demás se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver su mirada decidida. -

- Serán tres, lo sé. –comenta con tranquilidad Hinata después de darle un sorbo a su café. La pelirrosa asiente estando de acuerdo con ella, Sasuke se hunde en su asiente sintiendo vergüenza por el tema y los demás comen con tranquilidad. –

- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué no me respondiste ayer cuando te pregunte si amabas al teme? –pregunto curioso el rubio y Sasuke sorprendido se atraganta con su comida. –

- Te dije "Hmn".

- ¡Pero "Hmn" no es un palabra dattebayon!

- Tks. –Sakura mira al pelinegro de forma penetrante haciéndolo sonrojar mientras los demás miran divertidos a la escena. -¡TE AMO SASUKE-KUN! ¡SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO! –grita contenta a todo pulmón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, alzando sus brazos en son de festejo y el pelinegro se desmayó de la emoción, la pelirrosa lo atrapo entre sus brazos antes de que caiga al de lleno al suelo y los demás ensanchen los ojos en blanco e incrédulos. – ¡Uy! Le cayó bomba mi confesión. –dice divertida la pelirrosa e Itachi y Naruto sueltan una carcajada escandalosa. –

- Ne, Sakura-chian. –llama el rubio después de su ataque de risa haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mire curiosa mientras Fugaku se lleva a su hijo menor a un sillón con ayuda de Itachi que se sigue riendo. – ¿puedo ser el padrino de tus retoños? -Naruto mira como cachorro bajo la lluvia a pelirrosa se muestra pensativa. -

- ¡Noou! ¡Su padrino seré yo! Hmn -el pelinegro mayor apareció enfrente de golpe enfrente del Uzumaki mirándolo con superioridad mientras el rubio tiene cara de susto y Sakura sigue pensativa. -

- ¡El que le regálale muchas cosas a mis futuros bebés gana! -grito aniñada y divertida observando como Itachi y Naruto se miran de forma retadora. -iré a casa de Orochi-gay para buscar mi ropa y nos iremos a China.

- Te acompaño cuñadita. –se ofreció con tranquilidad Itachi ignorando la mirada fulminadora del rubio por lo ignore y Sakura asiente mirándolo agradecida. –

- ¡Miko-chan! ¡Cuide de mi amado en mi ausencia! –dice melodramática la pelirrosa haciendo reír divertidos a los demás y sacando a la pelinegra de su cine mental donde ella caminando con sus nietitos muy monos y asiente con entendimiento. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi y Sakura fueron en él automóvil deportivo de esté, ambos platicaba animadamente de cosas sin sentido otra que sí, niñerías, de sus locas parejas etc. Llegaron a la mansión Haruno la cual es muy grande y lujosa e espaciosa.

- Vaya, que grandota. –dice con aburrimiento el pelinegro después de silbar con falso asombro mirando a la mansión Haruno. –

- ¡Si, lo sé! –responde contenta pelirrosa sale del auto escuchando la risa de Itachi. –

- _Ahora entiendo que le ve Sasukito, es divertida, aniñada, burlista y exóticamente hermosa aunque a veces sea inexpresiva. Sasukito es muy atractivo, indiferente e inexpresivo y burlista ¡Sin duda hacen pareja perfecta! ¡Ambos son dos chiflados! –_el Uchiha sonríe de forma sincera mientras sale del auto y sigue a la pelirrosa hacia la casa. –

Nada más la pelirrosa y el Uchiha se adentraron a la casa y se toparon con la mirada enfada de Orochimaru quien vestía con traje de Oficina. Sakura e Itachi lo miran con aburrimiento e indiferencia haciéndolo molestar más.

- ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS SAKURO!? ¡LLEVO HORAS ESPERANDOTE PARA QUE CONOSCAS A ALGUIEN Y TÚ DE LO MAS TRANQUILO VIENES A LA HORA QUE QUERES! -grito el pelinegro hecho una furia. -

- Tks, estaba en la casa de los Uchiha y ahora vengo a hacer mis maletas.

- ¿¡Te iras sin mi permiso? -pregunto furioso Orochimaru y Sakura lo miraba con aburrimiento. -

- Tengo dieciocho años. -la pelirrosa se encaminó hacia su habitación seguida por un tranquilo Uchiha dejando a un pelinegro demasiado molesto como para discutir. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirrosa se había puesto una sudadera de color negro y con las mangas de color gris oscuro y arriba traía una chaqueta de cuero negro. Sakura junto a Itachi salen de la mansión Haruno y el pelinegro como todo un caballero le llevaba la maleta de la chica en su mano derecha.

- ¡Espera! –grito Orochimaru desde la puerta de su casa haciendo que los otros dos se voltearan a verlo con indiferencia. –ella es Mitsuri Souma... tu nueva prometida. –el pelinegro se hace a un lado dejando ver a una linda castaña de cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, piel clara, ojos grandes les mismo color que su cabello y cuerpo escultural y bien proporciono. Traía puesto un vestido de color amarrillo pálido y unas sandalias de color blanco. La chica le sonreía con timidez a la pelirrosa mientras tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas e Itachi aun que estaba sorprendido por las palabras del pelinegro, no lo demostró. –si te vas, la llevaras contigo

- No seré su niñera, además no creo que pase de los dieciséis años. -dice Sakura con fastidio haciendo sentir mal a la castaña por lo que suelta un suspiro de pereza. –mira, no tengo tiempo para que hagas tus maletas así que te iras conmigo tal y como estas ¡total! Tienes finta de niña ricachona y mimada. –La pelirrosa agita su mano restándole importancia. –ahora muévete antes de que me arrepienta… 

La castaño asintió con entendimiento y corrió hacia Sakura para poderse ir los tres juntos al automóvil del Uchiha ante la mirada analítica de Orochimaru.

El pelinegro saco su celular del bolsillo y marco un número para luego ponérselo en la ojera.

- Si, está todo listo. –dice con arrogancia Orochimaru. –síguela Kabuto y no la pierdas de vista, no quiero fallas –ordeno con firmeza antes de colgar y cerrar la puerta en el progreso. – 

**Ashu o.O Orochi trama algo ¡Joder! **

**¡Holis mis lindo/as chica/as? Jojo perdónenme pero como dije ando sin inspi y yo tengo que buscar trabajo ando dejando de escribir un poco pero no se preocupen! Seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar este fic o me dejo de llamar Leonardo Dicaprio jaja**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS Reviews! ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC ^^**

* * *

Se enfoca el rostro de Sakura Haruno con expresión de fastidio y con un tic muy marcado en la ceja derecha, luego la expresión burlona de Itachi Uchiha y la expresión melosa y enamorada de Mitsuri Souma.

La escena se agranda dejando ver a la castaña abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, quien trata de alejarla lo más pronto posible ya que esta invadiendo su espacio personal e Itachi burlándose de está mientras conduce hacia su casa.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Eres tan guapo Sakuro-kun! –chillo emocionada Mitsuri abrazándola con más fuerza y provocando que una vena se hinche en la frente de la pelirrosa. –

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Y para tu información, me gustan los hombres! ¡Joder, tengo novio! –gruñe molesta sorprendiendo a la castaña y el Uchiha ríe divertido. –

- ¡que yo sepa... no vi ni escuche que Sasukito te pida ser su novia Sakurita! -dice Itachi con quien no quiere la cosa mientres sonrie divertido y su sonrisa se amplia al notar que Sakura trata de matarlo con la mirada.

- ¡No me importa que seas gay y tengas novio! ¡Yo hare que lo dejes de ser, como tú prometida que soy! –dice con firmeza y con una brillo de decisión en sus ojos, los otros si pudieran cae al estilo anime lo harían. –

- ¡Mira curañida, ya llegamos! –afirmó divertido el pelinegro estacionando su Merced frente a la mansión Uchiha. –

Sakura rápidamente se desase del agarre de la castaña y sale del auto a velocidad impresionante, se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke que la esperaba atento, junto con Hinata, Naruto e Ino con una maleta en mano.

El pelinegro acepto el abrazo de la pelirrosa gustoso haciendo que Ino ensanche más los ojos, los demás miren enternecidos a la pareja y que Mitsuri frunciera el entrecejo celosas por lo sale rápido del auto y a grandes zancadas se acercó a la pelirrosa y la alejo de Sasuke para abrazarla del brazo de forma posesiva, sorprendiendo a todos por la acción de la desconocida.

- ¡NO TOQUES A MI PROMETIDO, CHICO GUAPO CON PEINADO DE POLLO LAMIDO POR UNA VACA! –Mitsuri saca la lengua de forma infantil al Uchiha y esté frunce en entrecejo celoso y los demás ensancha más los ojos a excepción de Itachi quien mira divertido todo y Sakura bufa con fastidio. –

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU MALDITO PROMETIDO! ¡Y YA TENGO MI VIDA PLENEADA AL LADO DE SASUKE-KUN! –la Haruno nuevamente se aparta con brusquedad de agarra y toma la mano de Sasuke con firmeza y esté mira a la castaña con arrogancia y triunfo. –

Sasuke por un segundo sintió como su mundo se venía abajo al solo escuchar "mi prometido", palabra que rebotaba una y otra vez por su cabeza pero el grito que pego su pelirrosa lo llevo de calidez y dicha, más contento no podía estar, por lo que mira a Mitsuri con superioridad.

Ino fue la única a la que casi se le salieron de orbita los ojos al oír con mucha claridad las palabras se su mejor amiga/o, buscando a alguien que le confirme, volteo a ver a Itachi en una muda pregunta de que si era verdad y este asintió divertido.

- ¡Te dije que aunque seas gay, yo te amo Sakuro-kun!

- ¡Ya te dijo que mi nombré es Sakura! ¡Y yo amo mucho a Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Tú mi me encanta!

- ¡En tu sueños chiflada! ¡Jamás amare o me casare con alguien como tú!

- ¡Pues te recuerdo que estás obligado Sakuro-kun! –grito molesta Mitsuri observando disimuladamente en un ponto de la esquina de la calle, cosa que noto Sakura y Sasuke por lo que la imitaron muy disimuladamente. – ¡Eres mío!

A Sasuke se resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca, noto que hay un auto negro y quien maneja el volante es Kabuto con gorro y toda la cosa, pero lo que le causo gracia fue ese bigote negro y falso que lo hace ver más ridículo.

Naruto, Hinata e Ino están con mandíbula desencajada más de la cuenta y sus ojos salidos de orbita ya que escucharon bien a la castaña e Itachi se retuerce de la risa, burlándose de la desgracia de su otouto.

- _Eso no lo tenía previsto –_la pequeña de los Uchiha ensancho los ojos aterrada al notar que el destino le cago. –

- _Orochimaru hijo de puta _–un aura negra y tétrica rodea el cuerpo de la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke e Itachi, que dejo de reír nada más olio el peligro, y se alejen de ella disimuladamente al igual que los otros que reaccionaron y se alejaron de la Haruno. –no solo _me pone de prometido con una niña popis y mimada sino que también luego me manda a vigilar con el Harry Potter versión japonesa con bigote._ –el aura aumento de tamaño antes sus pensamientos. –

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene nuestro taxi dattebayon! –grita emocionado Naruto llamando la atención de los demás. –

Apenas freno el automóvil e Itachi rápidamente metió el equipaje de todos en la cajuela, Sakura arresta a Sasuke al taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto al igual que los demás que se acomodaron como pudieron. Dejando a una Mitsuri molesta y celosa.

* * *

Un intenso sonrojo estaba adornado en el rostro del conductor del taxi, aun que aparentaba tranquilidad y los culpables de ellos son Ino que están sentada arriba de Itachi besándose de una forma desesperada y apasionada, ambos sonrojado y excitados ¡ya que Ino perdono a su novio por coquetearle a Tenten Ama solo para que le pase la tarea! Hinata y Naruto están en las mismas posición y condición que los otros dos. Luego esta Sasuke con un leve sonrojo y mueca de estar asqueados al verlos, en sus piernas tiene sentado a su pelirrosa quien lee Icha Icha de los más tranquila ignorando los gemidos femeninos y roncos masculinos de sus amigos.

- _Ah este paso, vomitare todo lo que tengo en mi estómago –_la frente de Sasuke se sombro de negro al oír que los gemidos se incrementan. - ¡PRODRIAN DEJAR DE HACER ESO! ¡NOS ASQUEAN, JODER! –grito molesto el pelinegro. –

- ¡Cállate… otouto…. Has… lo… mismo con… Sakurita! –gruño Itachi entre el beso, Hinata y Naruto asienten dándole la razón sin dejar de agasajarse y a Sasuke se le instalo un tic en la ceja derecha. –

- Cuando lleguemos a China, Sasuke-kun me quitara la virginidad como kami manda. –dice Sakura con toda la tranquilidad de mundo sin despegar la vista de su erótica novela. Los demás ni la pelaron ya que están demasiados ocupados a excepción de Sasuke que ensancho los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder más al igual o más que al pobre conductor. –

- Sakura…. –regaño Sasuke susurro más la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –

El celular de Naruto comenzó a soñar y vibrar, hasta que el rubio a regañadientes entendió haciendo que sus amigos mirar curioso.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Habla Uzumaki Naruto! –hablo con brusquedad el rubio. –

- ¿¡COMO QUE, QUÉ MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO DATTEBAYON!? –absolutamente todos escucharon con claridad el grito chillón femenino haciéndolo tensar, en especial a los hermanos Uzumaki. -¡VENGO DE TRABAJAR Y ¿¡QUE ME ENCUENTRO!? ¡QUE LOS PENDEJOS DE MIS HIJOS SE FUERON A CHINA CON LA ROSADITA MACHONA SIN DESPEDIRSE DE SU AMOROSA MADRE DATTEBAYON! ¡Y PARA VARIAR SE FUERON SIN MI PERMISO! ¡PERO YA VERAN MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO, CUANDO VENGAN DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO! –ambos rubios palecieron al grado de quedar blancos, los demás sienten lastimas por ellos y Hinata ensancho los ojos horrorizada. -¡A TI NARUTO TE CORTARE LA PELOTAS CON MI TIJERA DE CORTAR METAL –el rubio temblaba del miedo y sus ojos mostraba terror. -¡Y A TI MI QUERIDA INO, TE CORTARE LAS BUBIS CABRONA! –ahora fue el turno de Ino temblar e Itachi ensancha los ojos horrorizado. -¡TÚ NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS MINATO, TE CASTIGARE HASTA EL GRADO DE NO PODER CAMINAR POR UNAS SEMANAS WUAJAJAJA! –a lo fondo se escucha el llanto del padre de los Uzumaki y la loca de Kushina riendo como maniática recién salida del loquero. -¡CUIDENSE MIS BEBES, MAMI LOS AMA MUCHO DATTEYON! –dice melosa Kushina antes de colgar. –

Naruto, Itachi, Hinata e Ino lloraban a todo pulmón dramáticamente porque a sus respectivos novios les cortarían las partes con la ellos se satisfacen y a los otros dos porque le dolerá mucho cuando eso pase. Sasuke, Sakura y el conductor tiene una gran gota de sudor por la nuca, mirándolos cono loco que son.

* * *

Nada más el taxi estaciono enfrente del aeropuerto, los seis salieron rápidamente del automóvil incluyendo al pobre conductor, ¿Cuál fue el problema? Naruto e Itachi estaban haciendo competencia de quien eructaba más alto pero a los pendejos se le zafo un súper torpedo gástrico, que le dio de lleno en las narices de los demás, he ahí porque Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Ino están en cuatro en el suelo tratando de recuperar aire de forma desesperada.

El rubio y el pelinegro están de pie tras ellos, ambos están sonrojados y sonríen de forma forzosa mientras se rascan la cabeza con nerviosismo.

El taxista que aguanta sus gemidos femeninos como masculinos, los comentarios desvergonzados y descarados de la pelirrosa, los gruñidos y gritos molestos del pelinegro con cara de no poder cagar. Ese mismo conductor se subió a su automóvil y arranco lo más pronto posible de ellos, ¡claro! no sin antes de tirarles su equipaje en sus pies.

- _Kami-sama, creí ver todo mi vida pasar por mi mente mientras me quedaba sin aire T.T_ –nada más los cuatro recuperaron un poco el aire y se levantaron de un brinco para fulminar con la mirada a Itachi y Naruto, quienes se abrazan temerosos al sentirse intimidados. –

El sonido de una campanita los distrajo haciendo que volteen a su izquierda y nada más lo hicieron se le resbalo una gran gota de sudor por la nuca, viendo a Mitsuri con su vestido sucio y algo rasgado, pero eso no era la causa de sus gotas, sí no que la castaña viene hacia ellos con un mini triciclo de color rosa junto con el casco: de los más aniñado y se nota el esfuerzo para pedalear en su rostro.

Naruto soltó una carcajada fuerte y desubicada, siendo secundado por Itachi, Ino, Hinata y Sasuke y Sakura solo sonreía burlona al igual que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de Mitsuri.

La castaña con dificultad salió del triciclo y se sacó el casco, aventándolo en quien sabe donde. A granadés zancadas se acercó a la pelirrosa para estampar sus labias con los de ellas, en un beso brusco y exigente. Todos dejaron de reir y ensancharon los ojos y su mandibula e desncajo a exepcion de el Uchiha, quien es rodeado por un aura azul y tetrica, mirando enfurecido a la castaño quien oso purificar los labios de su pelirrosa.

Sakura fruncio el ceño mientras trataba de quitarla mas se fruncia, Sasuke al ver que no se la puede quitar, se acerco a grandez zancas y tomo la cintura de Mitsura alejandola con brusqueda de Sakura.

- ¡Maldita loca! ¡Me mordiste! -grito molesta Sakura tocano su labio inferior, se ve que esta algo morado y le brota un poco de sangre. -

- ¡Alejate de Sakura! ¡Ella es mia! -dice posesivo Sasuke tomando de la mano de la pelirrosa y con la otra toma su equipaje, y Sakura toma el suyo. -

Itachi al igual que Naruto reaccion y repitieron la acción que el pelinegro y se adentraron al aeropuerto, dejando a una sorprendida y molesta Mitsuri.

* * *

Un hermoso hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina.

Sus facciones era masculinas, maduras y atractivas, su cabello corto era de color rosado obscuro, su tono de piel era pálido, sus ojos color jade eran completamente rasgados, alto y cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar estaba bajo un elegante traje al estilo francés.

Enfrente de atractivo hombre, estaba para un muchacho. tenía el cabello corto y despeinado de color rojo, su piel era un poco pálida, sus facciones era masculinas atractivas y finas, ojos grandes color verde agua, tenia buen cuerpo. Vestían con unos jeans color negros, una playera algo holgada color azul marino sin ninguna clase de dibujos y tenis color negros

- Padre, la empleada me avista, que tú querías verme. –la voz del pelirrojo era voz ronca y masculina, sonaba amable y respetuoso. –

- Así es Gaara, mañana temprano iremos a visitar a Sarutobi… allí estará Kakashi y Jiraiya. –dice serio el hombre, su voz era muy varonil pero también se notaba la amabilidad el ella. –mañana llegara Sakura. –Gaara ensancha los ojos sorprendido y sintió su corazón palpitar. –sé que te emociona porque yo también lo estoy, es hora de que mi hija sepa que yo soy su verdadero padre… ya puedes irte hija.

- S-si –el pelirrojo un poco choqueado asiente dándose vuelta y camina hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. –_al fin conoceré a Sakura, a mi gemela… a mi imoto. –_

**CONTINUARA! ^^ HOLA CHICAS! ESPERO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO el capi**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**besos**

**kiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOSÉ! TENGO FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA! T.T pero acá Gaara-chan es bien machín ^^  
Gracias por sus comentarios.  
Espero que les guste el capi!**

Sakura estaba sentada en los asientos de la sala de espera con sus brazos apoyados hacía el espaldar de lo más tranquila observando a la gente pasar e ignorando las miradas coquetas e insinuantes de la mayoría de las mujeres que la miraban con perversión, a su lado junto a las maletas esta Hinata con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas fulminando a todas las fulanas que osaba mirar a su cuñada e Ino ignorando todos en su entorno mientras devoraba un chocolate como si no hubiera mañana.

Las tres hermosas chicas esperaban a sus respectivos novios quienes fueron a comprar los pasajes hace como casi tres horas exactamente.

- Oye frentona. –la rubia cayo en cuenta de un detalle y miro molesta a Sakura que le devolvía una mirada aburrida. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu relación con Sasuke, maldita mal amiga descarada?

- Apenas y antes de ayer decidí escuchar a mi corazón, que me decía que no me engañase más y que me diera el valor de correspondiera los sentimientos de mi Sasuke-kun. –dijo dramática y a Ino y Hinata se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- ¿Entonces sabias que Sasuke-chan siempre te ha amado? –pregunto curiosa y sorprendida la Uchiha. –

- Sí. –respondió la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojar, expresión que se borró en un segundo al escuchar los chillidos emocionados de las femeninas del lugar. –son una rompe corazones. –dice con arrogancia y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro e ignorando como sus amigas intenta fulminar a todas las chicas con la mirada, que se alejan un poco intimidada. –

Sakura, Hinata e Ino sintieron unos brazos gruesos masculinos y grandes rodeándoles los hombros en una especie de abrazo. Curiosas voltearon hacia observando los varoniles y atractivos rostros de sus respectivos novios mientras les sonrieran de medio lado.

- Eres jodidamente hermosa. –susurro embelesado Sasuke a unos pocos milímetro de los labios de la pelirrosa sacándole un leve sonrojo. –

- Y tú eres endemoniadamente atractivo. –dice coqueta Sakura. –

Si dejarlo reaccionar Sakura estampó sus labios con los del pelinegro, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y tierno que Sasuke respondió con la misma o más intensidad. Las chicas que chillaban por la pelirrosa quedaron estáticas, pensando que es un pareja gay. –

- No sabes cuándo te amo Hinata-chan. –dijo Naruto con voz sensual acariciándole la mejilla con su mano derecha haciéndola sonrojar violetamente. –eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi jodida vida. –el rubio la beso de forma tierna y exigente, dicho beso que Hinata no dudo en responderle de la misma forma. –

- Hola preciosa ¿lista para irnos? –Itachi sonríe de forma encantadora y estaba por besarla cuando Ino se apartó de con brusquedad al pararse haciendo que los demás se dejen de besuquear y la miren con curiosidad. –

- ¡Uchiha me sofocas! -dijo molesta apuntándolo de forma acusatoria mientras a los demás se le resbala un gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- _Últimamente, Ino-chan se ha portado de forma extraña. _–el Uchiha mayor la mira de forma sospechosa, poniéndola nerviosa. -_¡no será….! ¡Naa! De seguro le ha venido la regla –_se encogió de hombro restándole importancia mientras se endereza. –lo siento Ino-chan.

- Ok ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto con aburrimiento la pelirrosa. –aquellas me quieren comer con la mirada, ¡bueno! No las culpo, después de todo soy irresistible. –sonriendo arrogante, la pelirrosa apunta hacia la bolas de chica que habían reaccionado y miraban con enviada a Sasuke. –

Curiosos siguieron la vista donde apuntaba Sakura nada más lo hicieron e Ino y Hinata las volvieron a fulminar con la mirada e Itachi y Naruto sonreían divertidos y negaban la cabeza con resignación. Sasuke aunque tibiera una sonrisa torcida en su rostro al notar que lo miraban como si quieran matarle, tenía un brillo de molestia y celos ne sus ojos hermosos y negros.

- Hmn, vamos –Sasuke se endereza y toma la mano de la pelirrosa que no borra su sonrisa, también tomo su equipaje. El pelinegro camina a paso acelerado y mira con molestia y superioridad a las muchachas junto a la pelirrosa. -

- _Vaya es muy celoso y posesivo -_a los demás se le resbala un gota de sudor por la nuca a excepción de Itachi. -

- _Digno Uchiha eres otouto. -_Itachi sonríe con orgullo, sintiéndose admirado por que su hermanito sepa cuidar lo suyo. El pelinegro toma la mano de Ino y con la otra su maleta al igual que ella y se dispusieron seguir a Sasuke. -

- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! -el rubio repitió la misma acción que su cuñado. -

* * *

Después de horas de un placentero viaje en primera fila, finalmente llegaron a China y tomaron otro taxi el cual Sasuke tuve que hablarle y decirle la dirección de la casa del abuelo de Sakura ya que ninguno de los otros sabe hablar bien en chino.

El taxi se para enfrente de una enorme mansión hermosa y elegante de ventanas azules, era rodeada por muros. Se veía un enorme jardín bien cuidado.

Bajaron del taxista con flojera y miraron con impresión la casa, a excepción de Sakura que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Joder cuñadita! –dijo Itachi con molestia fingida. – ¡la mansión de tu abuelo, hace que mi casa se vea de pobres!

- No seas exagerado Itachi-kun –dijo Sakura rodeando los ojos con fastidio. - ¡Entremos!

- ¡Si a ver si el viejo Sarutobi, tiene algo para comer! –grito energético el rubio caminando hacia la mansión seguido por los demás. –

- Me apunto en eso ni-san –dijo entusiasmada Ino mientras se le hacía agua la boca ignorando como sus amigos la miran como si fuera algo anormal. –

- Cerda, comiste en todo el viaje hasta aquí y ¡casi golpeas a las azafatas por no tener nada más de comida y chocolates porque tú te lo devoraste todo! –comenta Sakura con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándola con sospecha. –

- _Mmm, primero los cambios de humor y ahora tiene hambre todo el tiempo…. _–Naruto e Itachi se rasca la cabeza extrañado por la situación de la Uzumaki. –

Sasuke ignorando a los demás golpea levemente las puertas de la mansión, en segundo la puerta se habré dejando ver a un mayordomo joven y apuesto, de traje elegante de color negro.

El joven después de analizar a sus invitados, se encontró con una hermosa pelirrosa con expresión de indiferencia, por lo que ensancha los ojos. –

- ¡Sakura-sama! –hablo sorprendido, rápidamente haciendo una reverencia mientras se hace a un lado para que todo puedan pasar. - ¡Por favor pasen, la están esperando en salón!

- Yo no habla chino, yo sentirlo. –dijo la pelirrosa como si le hablara a un retrasado y los demás sonríen divertidos incluyendo al mayordomo, que aun hablara chino, sabe muy bien el lenguaje en japonés eso significa que entendió lo que le dijo. –

Sakura nada más entro a la mansión y corrió hacia la sala donde la espera su abuelo, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto y Hinata fruncieron el ceño algo preocupados y rápidamente la siguieron con el joven mayordomo indicarles.

* * *

En un enorme pero elegante salón donde había tres sillones de tres piezas, donde están sentados Dan y Gaara Haruno, a ambos se les nota nervioso, prueba de ello es el sudor que ve en sus atractivos y bellos rostros.

El pelirrojo viste con un jeans holgados y color azul marino, una camisa roja de mangas largas, ahora dichas mangar las tiene arremangados hasta los codos, un chaleco negro con una larga capucha cayendo en su espalda y para finalizar unos tenis nuevos de color blanco. Dan viste con traje elegante de color negro.

Frente a ellos, sentado en los otros sillones están el mismísimo Hiruzen Sarutobi con su traje de Oficina al estilo europeo y nuestro papacito bien dotado de Hatake Kakashi, el peli plata viste con unos pantalones holgados de color negro, no trae camisa y anda descalzo, a simple vista se nota que recién se acaba de despertar

- _Ya está por llegar…. Supongo que falta unas horas o minutos…_

Los pensamiento de Dan fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero lo único que le logro ver fue un veloz borrón rosado lanzarse a Sarutobi.

Sarutobi estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo esperando a unas de las sirvienta que le trajeran te junto con unos bocadillos, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre…. ¡Ah! Y también esperaba a su hermosa nieta.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de forma brusca, no alcanzo ni al voltear cuando una cuerpo femenino se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Viejo no te mueras! ¡No sin antes déjame como herencia tu mansión y todo tu dinero! –dice Sakura de forma dramática, llorando a mares haciendo que Kakashi junto con Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata y Naruto que estaban parados en la puerta cayeran al estilo anime. Dan y Gaara aun que estuvieran impresionados al identificar la manta rosada, no pudieron evitar que una gota de sudor se resbale por su nuca al escuchar lo que la pelirrosa dijo e Ino la mira con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¡Joder viejo, no vallas hacia la luz! ¡Sabes que el maldito que tengo por padre no me dejara nada cuando muera ¡ así que ¿¡Dejaste testamento? ¿¡Donde firmo?

Una potente vena notoria se hincho en la frente de Sarutobi, esa mocosa ya lo está matando cuando está más fresco que una lechuga. Sasuke sonríe divertido mientras se levanta del suelo al igual que los demás, Kakashi Naruto e Itachi ríen divertidos ante la pendejada de su amiga y sobrina.

- ¡No estoy muriendo! –dijo con firmeza Sarutobi mirándola molesta más Sakura sonríe socarrona. – ¡estoy en la flor de la juventud!

- Si, y yo soy rubia. –la pelirrosa rodea los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa ignorando el tic nerviosos y muy marcado que tiene el viejo en la ceja derecha. Sakura se endereza mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros en su pantalón y mira lo seriedad. –bueno, aquí estoy…. ¿Qué es eso tan inesperado e importante que me concierne a mí como para venir aquí?

- Ano…Etto… Ho… Hola. –saludo inseguro Gaara mientras se levante de su lugar al igual que su padre, ambos miran entre nerviosos y serios a la pelirrosa, quien se voltea completamente mirándolos inexpresiva. –

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunta intimidante haciéndolos tensar a los dos. –

Todos notaron con asombro en grandísimo parecido que tiene los tres, sus facciones atractivas, hermosas son igual, nada más que la de Sakura son femeninas mientras las de Gaara y Dan son masculinas.

- Yo… Yo soy Gaara Haruno. –se presentó nervioso el pelirrojo viendo como los ojos dela pelirrosa se ensanchan muy leve y los demás se le desencaja la mandíbula a excepción de Kakashi, Dan, Sarutobi que muestran seriedad. –

- Soy Dan Haruno… Yo soy tu verdadero padre y él es tu hermano gemelo. –dice con sinceridad el peli rosado y Sakura ensancha más los ojos. –yo…puede explicarte todo, responderé todas tus preguntas…

- Esperen. –Sakura después de recuperar compostura, comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada mientras se pasa su mano derecha por la frente haciéndose los cabellos hacia atrás, los demás la miran con seriedad. –

- Hija yo….

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE! -grita enfurecida cuando dejo de reír y salió corriendo de la sala. - ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! -grito al ver que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a seguirla. –

- Kami…. –Dan se deja cae con pereza en sillón mientras suelta un largo suspiro de frustración. –

- Solo necesita tiempo… -dijo Kakashi y los demás asiente con entendimiento y Gaara mira con triste y frustración por donde se fue su gemela. –

* * *

Casi dos días lleva encerrada Sakura en una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa, no salido de allí ni para comer. Todos están preocupados por ella, saben que confundida y necesita tiempo para pensar y asimilar las cosas, por otro lado Gaara y Dan están desesperados por ella, quieren abrazarla y decirles tantas cosas pero todavía no pueden.

Gaara se ha hecho muy amigos de Naruto, Itachi y en especial de Sasuke, el cual se encargó de decirle que era el novio de Sakura, cosa que no le agradó mucho al padre pero igual lo acepto.

Sakura está sentada en la cama de su habitación con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Se ha duchado ahora lleva puerto una ceñida camisa de tirantes de color blanca, que resalta más sus curvas y pechos, unos ajustados pantalones deportivos negro con dos franjas blancas en los contados y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

- _La genética no miente, en el momento que vi a Gaara supe que era como verme en un espejo pero en versión masculina y cuando él envejezca será cómo Dan pero con cabello rojo. –_Una sonrisa seca y amarga se adornó en su rostro. –_toda mi vida fue una mierda… ¿Por qué viene a aparecer justo ahora? _

El toqueteo de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos pero ni siquiera se molestó en abrir u contestar

- Sakura-sama, la cena ya está lista. –aviso una voz masculina que sonaba respetuosa, supuso que era el mayordomo pero no tomo importancia. –

- _Si quiero respuestas tendré que…_. –la pelirrosa suelta un suspiro y se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina. –

Cuando entro a la cocina ahí Sarutobi con traje de oficina sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y estaban Dan, Kakashi, Gaara y Naruto sentados en un costado de la mesa. El peli rosado viste con unos jeans azules y una camisa de vestir color blancas, las mangas están arremangadas hasta los codos y trae puesto unos zapatos negros.

El pelirrojo viste con una playera negra de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgado, unos pantalones deportivos rojo y unos tenis blancos.

El rubio trae una larga playera de tiran ceñida de color naranja, unos pantalones deportivos color negro y tenis rojos.

Y Kakashi viste con una sudadera de color verde olivo y sin mangas dejando ver sus bien torneados brazos, unos pantalones holgados de color azul y unos tenis del mismo color.

Sentados enfrente de estos esta Sasuke, Ino, Hinata e Itachi, quien viste con ropa deportiva de color azul y en la parte de atrás de la sudadera se ve en grande el símbolo de su adornado allí y para finalizar unos tenis nuevos y blancos.

Ino trae puerto un vestido amarrillo, ceñido en la parte de los senos y le lleva esta la rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color. Hinata trae puesta una camisa naranja y mangas larga de Naruto obviamente le queda grande, unos ajustados jeans color blancos y tenis negros.

Sasuke tiene una ceñida camisa de cuello alto y sin mangas de color negro y es la espalda tiene el símbolo de su familia, unos holgados pantalones de color azul marino y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

Nada más la pelirrosa entro al salón y se formó un silencio y aire tenso, todos voltearon a vela, notaron que tiene unas ojeras terribles y se ve algo pálida. Sakura sin mirar a nadie se encamino hacia unas de las sillas que esta entre Sarutobi y enfrente a su padre y a su costado lo tiene a Sasuke.

Una de las sirvienta le trajo un plato lleno de comida de mas pero no le importó de igual forma se le hizo agua la boca.

Al sentirse que la miran con insistencia volteo levemente encontrándose con la mira de Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata e Ino que le trasmitía su apoyo, por lo le devolvió una mirada agradecida.-

Hace unos minutos que todos comenzaron a comer a excepción de ella, solo mira con indiferencia su comida, que aunque tenga mucha hambre también quiere sacarse sus dudas.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto de repente mirando fijamente a su padre, que la mira sin entender y los demás dejaron de comer. –

- ¿Qué?

- ¿¡Porque ahora maldita sea!? –pregunto alterada levantándose de forma brusca, tirando su plato de comida al suelto y estampando con fuerza sus manos en la mesa. – ¡DIME! ¿¡PORQUE APARECER AHORA Y NO ANTES!? ¡TODA MI VIDA FUE UNA MIERDA! ¡NACI Y CRECI SOLA! ¡EL UNICO AMOR PATERNAL QUE RECIBIA ERA DE LOS PADRES DE MIS AMIGOS! –Sakura apunta a Sasuke e Itachi y Naruto. – ¡TODA MI VIDA SIENDO EL TITERE DEL LA SERPIENTE DEL MALDITO DE OROCHIMARU¡ ¿¡ACASO SABES COMO ME SENTI!? ¡ME GOLPEO Y OBLIGO A QUE FIJIESE SER HOMBRE Y ME MANOSEO CUANDO YO ME OPUSE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡VIVi BAJO PRESION TODA MI MALDITA VIDA! ¡LO UNICO QUE ME MANTIA CON VIDA Y ME DECIA QUE NO DEJE HACER ERA ÉL! –ahora apunta a Sasuke que esta algo sorprendido al igual que todos los demás. – ¡Carajo! –exclama molesta, se sentó de forma tosca e inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y dejo que unas rebeldes lagrimas salieran. –

**continuara**


	7. Chapter 7

Los tres Haruno estaban sentado en la cama de la habitacion de la pelirrosa, Dan tenia su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de su hija y Gaara abraza a su gemela por la cintura. Los miraban al ver con la mirada perdida.

- Todo... todo empezo cuando ustedes nacieron, estuve con Tsunade todo el tiempo, abmito que ella estaba casada con Orochimaru y yo era alga asi mas que tu amante pero nuestro amor era más fuerte que eso...

- ¿Y porqué estuvo atada con Orochimaru si te amaba? -pregunto molesta la pelirrosa y su padre suelta un leve suspiro. -

- Nunca lo supe. CuandoTsunade estaba por dar a luz, Orochimaru estaba en una junta de negocios y yo fuia a verla por obviamente ustedes son mis hijo.

- La genetica no mientre. -comentan los gemelos riendo divertidos. -

- Es que los hicimos con muchas ganas. -dice divertifo Dan haciendo que sus hijos hagan una mueca de asco. -como decia... cuando obtuve a Gaara en mis brazos y era imcreiblemente hermoso y lo mismo pensaba Tsunade. Cuando la enfermera me pidio que la acompañara para llevar a lavar al bebé...

Llego Orochimaru y vi claramente como Tsunade me hacia señas para que me fuera con el bebe y haci lo hize. -los ojos de tres reflegan tristeza. -algo que no teniamos previsto es que tu nacieras despues de Gaara. -Dan le acaricia la cabeza a la pelirrosa de forma cariñosa. -me entere de tu existencia hace unas semanas y me moria por conocerte, puedo ver que eras realmente hermosa hija y tienes las misma facciones que tu madre pero con la imagen de mi madre. -los dos hombres Haruno abrazan fuertemente a la pelirrosa. -sinceramente los siento tanto hija. Te compezare el tiempo perdido...

- Ya tengo algo en mente. -una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro de Sakura y a Dan y Gaara sin saber por que les dio un terrible escalofrio al orila. -

* * *

Todos estaban durmiendo a estas ahora de las primeras horas de la madrugada. Una figura femenina camina con lentitud y suavidad hacia la habitación que fue asignada al Uchiha menor.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de dicha habitación sin hacer el menor ruido adentrándose tras y cerrando la puerta tras sí con seguro.

- _Admito que estoy nerviosa, jamás me desnude frente a un hombre –_la muchacha comenzó a desvestirse por completo dejando caer sus ropas al suelo y quedando en ropa interior al encaje de color negro. –_ pero quiero hacer esto con Sasuke-kun… -_caminando con paso decido hacia la cama viendo a Sasuke dormido y con una sábana blanca cubrirle hasta la cadera. Con sumo cuidado se sentó encima de las caderas del pelinegro y comenzó a repartirle pequeños besos en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer por lo que sonrió de medio lado. –

Sasuke al sentir unos labios húmedos besándole el cuello y tener peso extra encima despertó de golpe al mismo tiempo que se sienta y la muchacha sorprendida que a horcadas encima de él.

- ¿¡Sakura!? –pregunto sorprendió el pelinegro que aunque estuviera a oscuras puede ver perfectamente el rostro de la pelirrosa. – ¿Que…. Que haces? –pregunto nervioso y con una gran sonrojo al ver en ropa interior y Sakura sonríe con timidez. –

- Bueno…. Yo….. Am…. Quería experimentar esto contigo. –dice rápidamente al su nerviosismo y con una gran tenue rojo en sus mejillas y Sasuke está algo impresionado ahora agradece mentalmente por la escucho a la perfección. –si no quieres…

- No dije eso. –dice con seriedad. –también quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida pero…. ¿no crees que vas algo rápido?

- Para mí no. –Sakura apoya su frente en el hombro del pelinegro. –he estado enamorada de ti desde nuestro primer beso…. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y en nuestra adolescencia yo comencé a desearte y tenía que calamar mis calenturas tirándome a cualquier mujer que se insinuaba. Pero ahora que estamos juntos, quiero que mi pureza sea tuya. –Sasuke estaba seguro que su pelirrosa escucharía los latidos acelerados de su corazón. –

- ¿Sabes? llevo deseándote por cinco años y si tú quieres lo mismo que yo…. Entonces no hay problema.

El pelinegro tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos con ternura para después besárselos al igual que sus mejillas y terminar por sus labios, los cuales devoro con amor, ternura y pasión y ella le respondió de la misma forma. Por la falta de aire, ambos se separaron y con sus respiraciones agitada, pegaron sus frentes a la de ella sin abrir los ojos.

Las manos del pelinegro fueron bajando y con sus nudillos acarició la figura de la pelirrosa haciéndola estremecer mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la nuca de Sasuke y le daba unas caricias lentas y relajantes.

La pelirrosa soltó un gemido suave y placentero cuando sintió las manos del Uchiha estrujar su trasero de forma lenta, él gemido que provoco que la erección de Sasuke aumentara y chocara con el sexo de la pelirrosa sacándole un fuerte gemido a ello y un gruñido de placer a el mismo.

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos los senos de Sakura para darle un masaje y estrujarlos un poco sacándole sensuales gemidos, el pelinegro jamás se sintió tan excitado en su vida, si quiera con las mujeres con la que ha tenido sexo.

- _nunca en mi vida me sentí así cuando tengo relaciones sexuales. –_Sasuke intercambio lugares mientras se colocaba encima de la pelirrosa con delicadeza mientras seguían besando se. –_ pero… con ella... es diferente y eso me agrada. Ella me hace sentir vivo. –_el Uchiha se las ingenió para sacarle el sostén y tirarlos en alguna parte del suelo sin dejar de ver los senos de Sakura haciéndola que este se los cubra con los brazos por la vergüenza. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… jamás estuve desnuda frente a un hombre y… no tengo muy buen cuerpo que digamos… -dice apenada volteando a un lado para no verle el rostro y Sasuke se muestra enternecido. –

- Eso me pareces bien, porque me encantaría ser el primer y único hombre que este en tu vida. Eres perfecta Sakura. –comento con suavidad y la pelirrosa lo mira sorprendida. –lo eres para mí. –Sasuke le quita los brazos para descubrirlos y hacerla que la abrase por el cuello. –eres muy hermosa. –dice mientras le besa la barbilla y Sakura siente sus mejillas ardes más. –y por eso yo te…. –trata de decirlo pero no puede. El pelinegro beso, lamio, succionó y mordisqueo su cuelo en diferentes lugares del cuello de Sakura dejando marcas rojas que pronto se pondrás moradas, en cada caricia de Sasuke, la pelirrosa no para de gemir sintiéndose más excitada con aquello. –eres todo para mí.

Sasuke dirigió sus labios hasta los senos de la pelirrosa, los cuales beso con deleite para después meter el pezón de Sakura entre sus labios haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera más fuerte y arqueara un poco la espalda, Sasuke levanto una mano y la dirigió al otro pecho masajeándolo sin dejar de degustar el pezón de Sakura con su boca hasta que se pusiera erectos. Después de uno segundos el pelinegro hizo lo mismo con otro seno mientras le sacaba las bragas a la pelirrosa.

Sakura no queriendo quedar atrás, de forma tímida y avergonzada leva sus manos hacia el elástico del bóxer de Sasuke bajo los bajo con lentitud con ayuda de esté.

Sasuke llevo una mano hacia la intimidad de Sakura haciendo la gemir con fuerza como esté acariciaría sus labios inferiores y la sintió bastante húmeda e introdujo con lentitud unos de dedos en su cavidad. La pelirrosa jadeo un poco al sentir un algo de incomodidad ante aquello, pero después sintió placer mientras Sasuke le acariciaba con suavidad el clítoris.

Cuando Sasuke la sintió más húmeda, saco su mano sacándole un gemido de desconformidad por lo que sonrió arrogante. El pelinegro pego su frente con la de la pelirrosa mirándola con intensidad.

- Si te duele mucho, me dice y paro. –dice con sinceridad y la pelirrosa asintió levemente. Sasuke con su mano derecho tomo su miembro y los guio hasta la entrada y rosándole un poco la clítoris por lo que ambos gimieron con fuerza. El pelinegro le dio un leve beso de pico mientras fue adentrando su pene hasta que sintió el himen y empujo con fuerza traspasándolo, Una fuerte gruñido placentero salió de la boca del pelinegro al sentir esa maravillosa estreches y de la garganta de Sakura salió un fuerte gemido de dolor . - ¡Lo siento! –dice aterrado, nunca en su vida tuvo relaciones con una virgen y al ver que la lastimo y lo hizo sentir mal, Sakura rio suavemente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. –

_- _Tranquilo… solo quédate quieto. Sasuke asintió con entendimiento y beso las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke comenzó las embestidas lentamente, estar adentro de la pelirrosa era una sensación única y como era la primera vez de ella no iba a acelerar las estocadas, quería ser tierno con ella y así lo estaba siendo. Los minutos pasaron y Sasuke no acelero su ritmo y tampoco escucho quejar o pedidos de ella, ambos los estaban pasando maravilloso.

- _Kami-sama. Esto se siente tan genial… con ninguna de las mujerzuelas que tuve en mi vida, con ninguna de ellas sinti este placer…. _–se… se siente genial estar dentro de ti. –le dijo antes de besarla con pasión y ella le respondía gustosa mientras movía las caderas para que él se moviera y este así lo hizo. – ¡_mierda!_

Sakura comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre e inconscientemente apretó más su entrada envolviendo más el miembro del pelinegro con sus paredes vaginales.

- ¡Sasuke/Sakura! –exclamaron ambos al llegar a un dicho orgasmos y Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente encima de ella. –te… te amo Sakura. –dice con nerviosismo y escondiendo el hueco del hombro y cuello de la pelirrosa. –

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun. –dice la pelirrosa mientras le acaricia la nuca y el pelinegro le da un leve beso en el cuello. –

* * *

Se enfoca un inmenso parque de diversiones, en donde hay toda clase de juegos. Hay niños y padres por doquier divirtiéndose de lo más felices mientras comen helado, dulces etc.

Caminando entre la gente se divisa ver a Sakura con expresión de a ver ingerido drogas y sonrisa bobalicona, al dado de la pelirrosa va caminado Gaara mirando la de reojo con una sonrisa forzosa. Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Dan, Hinata con sus frente sombreada de negro y tic muy marcado en la ceja izquierda, Ino y Naruto van de lo más emocionados mirado las atracciones mientras comen algodón de azúcar de color azul.

- _Debí haber escapado en el momento que Sakura/la _cuñadita_ me miro como cachorro bajo la lluvia. –_pensaron derrotados Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi. –

Hinata viste con falda a cuadrille de color negra y roja, una playera negra y ceñida de mangas cortas y de hombros descubiertos, unas botas largas negras hasta las rodillas. En cuanto a Sasuke trae puesta una camisa de vestir de color azul oscuro y las mangas las trae arremangadas hasta los codos y los primeros botones los trae desabrochados, unos jeans negros mismo color que sus tenis.

E Itachi viste con una ceñida playera de mangas cortas, unos jeans azules que le quedan levemente holgados y tenis blancos. Sakura viste con short negro que le tapa lo necesario, una larga playera de tirantes que le tapa medio muslo y es de color roja y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

Ino con unos jeans de color celeste y le queda ceñido, una mini vestido de tirantes de color negro, la prenda le tapa los muslos y unas botas negras.

Naruto viste de jeans negros que le queda levemente holgados, una playera de mangas cortas y ceñidas de color naranja, y para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

Gaara no se cambió de ropa al igual que Kakashi y Dan.

La pelirrosa de tiene su andar de golpe y su rostro muestra completa sorpresa mirando hacia el frente, su respiración se sobre acelero. Los demás voltearon extrañados porque no le siguieran el paso ¡claro! ella tuvo la loca idea de ir allí para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su padre y hermano gemelo, llevándola a ellos a rastras y ahora la canija no camina….. ¡bueno me desvíe del tema!, al ver la expresión de impresión de Sakura alzaron las cejas extrañados, curioso siguieron su vista encontrándose con enorme conejo tamaño humano y al instante se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca.

- ¡Rápido…! ¡Agárrenla…. ¡ -grito alterada Ino haciendo que los demás la miren cono si estuviera loca y la gente que cruza por ahí la mira de la misma manera. –

- ¿Por qué Ino-san? -pregunto Gaara. –

- ¡Como que por qué!? ¡Cometerá una violación…! -dice Hinata cayendo encuentra de la situación al instante Sasuke frunce el ceño celoso y los demás la miren sin entender. –

- _El único que Sakura debe violar, es a mi _–el semblante de Sasuke se volvió sombrío. –

- ¡Kya….! –chilla emocionada la pelirrosa reventándole los tímpanos a los que están al lado de ella, ósea Gaara, Itachi, Dan y Sasuke. – ¡Conejo…!

Todo pasó en cara lenta: Hinata e Ino y Naruto ponen expresión de circunstancia, cuando la pelirrosa dio paso para correr esquivo el agarra de Sasuke que cayó de lleno al piso e Itacho la agarro como abrazándola pera la condenada lo esquivo paso por debajo de los brazos del Uchiha y empujándolo en progreso haciendo que caía de lleno encima de su otouto soltando un quejido de dolor, Gaara trato de agarrarla de la mano pero tropezó con los pies de los hermano Uchiha y cayo de suelo también soltando un quejido.

Dan por su bien no la agarro para detenerla y simplemente observo todo con una gran gota de sudor por la nuca y sus ojos ensanchados en blanco, mostrando incredulidad. Por otro lado a Kakashi se le hizo problemático tratar de atraparla ya que según con la belleza que se carga no debe hacer ni en mínimo esfuerzo para parderla (Ni que estuviera embarazado ¬¬) lo mismo pero Naruto además si detiene a Sakura de seguro la agarra a palo y golpes así que mejor no se arriesgó.

Sakura corrió a velocidad de la luz hacia el Conejo andante y se le echó encima de este abrazándole por el cuello. El pobre hombre disfrazado de conejo sus mantenerse de pie y no caer al suelo.

Sasuke se levantó de un brinco y a grandes zancadas camino hacia el maldito conejo quien su mujer lo abraza. Cuando llego tomo entre sus manos y apoyo su pie derecho donde está el compadre del hombre disfrazado y comenzó a jalar a Sakura para que lo suelte y esta no se deja, ambos ignoran los gritos de dolor del hombre al sentir la fuerza con que el pelinegro le pisa su pene.

Naruto, Dan, Kakashi, Gaara e Itachi tienen una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras se tapan su compa de batalla, sintiendo pena por el hombre. Hinata e Ino siente pena ajena y agradecen estar algo alejadas de donde estas Sasuke y Sasuke ya que la gente que pasa por allí salen corriendo asustadas.

- ¿Cunado se lo dirás? –pregunta en un susurro la pequeña de los Uchiha a la rubio que la mira sin entender. –lo de tu embarazo. –aclaro otra vez susurrando e Ino ensanchan los ojos. –

- ¿Como…?

- Lo vi. –dijo con simpleza haciendo que a la rubia se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- ¡¿LO MATE!?

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito, viendo a Sakura con expresión asustada y sosteniendo la cabeza del conejo en sus manos, la se le salió al abrazarlo tan fuerte. Sasuke está fulminando con la mirada al tipo del disfraz que se va corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible para alejarse de esos locos

Sakura corrió a velocidad de la luz hacia el Conejo andante y se le echó encima de este abrazándole por el cuello. El pobre hombre disfrazado de conejo sus mantenerse de pie y no caer al suelo.

Sasuke se levantó de un brinco y a grandes zancadas camino hacia el maldito conejo quien su mujer lo abraza. Cuando llego tomo entre sus manos y apoyo su pie derecho donde está el compadre del hombre disfrazado y comenzó a jalar a Sakura para que lo suelte y esta no se deja, ambos ignoran los gritos de dolor del hombre al sentir la fuerza con que el pelinegro le pisa su pene.

Naruto, Dan, Kakashi, Gaara e Itachi tienen una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras se tapan su compa de batalla, sintiendo pena por el hombre. Hinata e Ino siente pena ajena y agradecen estar algo alejadas de donde estas Sasuke y Sasuke ya que la gente que pasa por allí salen corriendo asustadas.

- ¿Cunado se lo dirás? –pregunta en un susurro la pequeña de los Uchiha a la rubio que la mira sin entender. –lo de tu embarazo. –aclaro otra vez susurrando e Ino ensanchan los ojos. –

- ¿Como…?

- Lo vi. –dijo con simpleza haciendo que a la rubia se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- ¡¿LO MATE!?

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito, viendo a Sakura con expresión asustada y sosteniendo la cabeza del conejo en sus manos, la se le salió al abrazarlo tan fuerte. Sasuke está fulminando con la mirada al tipo del disfraz que se va corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible para alejarse de esos locos.

Dan y Gaara van a consolar a la pelirrosa que llora de forma dramática por según ella al pobre conejito, e Itachi y Naruto suelta una carcajada abierta. Kakashi sonríe divertido y Hinata e Ino tiene una gran gota de sudor en la nuca y sus ojos ensanchado en blanco.

- Sera un día largo. –dice las dos muchachas soltando un suspiro resignado. -

**Jajajajajaj ^^ ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿les gusto el lemon? **

**NOS LEEMOS, CUIDESE **

**BESOS**

**KIIS**


End file.
